We're in This Together
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Takes place within Race for the Realm. Elena faces the demons of her past and uncertainty of her future with the emotional support of Naomi by her side through it all. Spoilers for Race for the Realm! R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea of this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I wanna thank my best friend, Rebecca for helping me edit! She's amazing and a true blessing in my life! This story is dedicated to her!

"We're in This Together"

Guilt bubbled in Elena's stomach, making her nauseous when she felt how badly Naomi was shaking. It was her fault. And yet here Naomi was holding her, allowing her to rest in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Elena whispered, her voice breaking with tears. "I should have just stayed with you. But I was so…" a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "I had to catch her!"

"I understand why you're so mad. But it's like the flarringos said. If you don't learn how to reconcile your past, you can really mess up your future," Naomi gently reminded her.

Elena could hear the slight quaver in her girlfriend's voice. She knew it was from fear. Fear from whatever Naomi had endured at Shuriki's hands, coupled with the fear of possibly losing her life. Not to mention losing her due to Elena's pursuit of her parents' murderer.

"Not to mention our future together," Elena softly realized. "Miel, I promise, you won't lose me. I'll be more careful from now on."

"That makes me feel a little better," Naomi sighed.

Elena continued to allow Naomi to hold her, even though Naomi needed physical comfort more.

"Hey, look! Here come Gabe and Mateo!" Skylar announced.

"The guys locked up the staff," Luna happily reminded the girls. "Shuriki won't be able to make the scepter of night without all three pieces."

Elena stared hard at the pattern on Naomi's blouse in an effort to prevent her mind from flashing back.

"We have bad news," Gabe declared.

Elena's stomach dropped a few more inches if that were possible at her royal guard and friend's words. What else could have happened? Once more, could she handle whatever it was?

"Carla and Victor stole the scepter staff," Gabe revealed.

"But don't worry. As long as we have the other two pieces, we're okay," Mateo assured his friends. "We have the other two pieces…"

Elena pulled out of Naomi's embrace and the two exchanged a knowing look. Sighing, she knew what she had to do.

"No," choking on a sob, the tears of defeat and fear fell steady down her tan cheeks.

"What do you mean no?" Mateo asked. "What happened?"

Elena let out a sob before starting to cough. Feeling Naomi patting her back, she regained control of her breathing.

"We need to know," Mateo softly insisted.

"Give Elena a minute, would you?" Naomi snapped protectively.

"It's…my…" Elena tearfully started to say.

"It's okay. Take your time," Naomi comforted.

"It's…my fault…" Elena declared through tears.

"No it's not!" Naomi firmly countered.

In her fragile state, Elena jumped at the volume of her girlfriend's voice.

Naomi frowned.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that loud," the harbormaster's daughter apologized.

"Esta bien, miel," Elena softly assured her. "It was my fault. I'm the one who insisted we split up. If we had just stayed together, then Shuriki wouldn't have gotten the scepter of night."

"You don't know that," Naomi wisely countered.

"Now that she has it, we are all in danger," Elena took a shaky breath, tears still streaming, "what are we gonna do?"

Nobody had an answer to that question.

Just then, a shadow passed over them all.

Elena heard Mateo say something, but she was too upset to figure it out. Glancing up, she gasped in realization.

"Quita moss," lifting her head from Naomi's chest she met the eyes of the sunbird oracle. Forcing herself to pull out of Naomi's embrace, she stood unsteadily. Feeling Naomi's arm wrap around her shoulders, she sighed with relief.

"Princess Elena," Quita Moss addressed, "the flames told me what happened."

Elena looked down in shame, which was rare for her. Gaining the courage from Naomi's support, she managed to make eye contact with one of her three mentors.

"So you know…I failed," she stated simply. Her voice shook on the admission, more tears welling. Blinking hard, she managed to fight them back for the moment.

Quita Moss nodded.

"Yes, you lost this round. But the struggle is not over. You can still win the war. You need to master all the powers of your scepter."

Elena nodded. A tiny sparkle of hope ignited within her at Quita moss's words.

"Will you show me?" she requested.

The sunbird nodded.

"Climb on," he instructed.

Elena reached out to do so when Naomi's voice stopped her.

"Elena?"

Turning back around, Elena soon found herself wrapped in Naomi's arms.

"I'm sorry for…everything…I'm so sorry!" Elena buried her face in Naomi's chest as a new set of tears fell.

"Shh, it's okay, we're okay…" Naomi comforted.

"But you could have…I could have…Shuriki could have…just like she killed my…" Elena's voice trailed off in tears.

"I know, but she didn't. I'm okay, thanks to you and Skylar. I'm right here. I've got you," Naomi soothed.

"But you almost…" Elena tearfully insisted.

"I didn't. You need to focus on that," her girlfriend countered. "I'm okay. And I'll be here for you when you're training's done. I'll do whatever it takes to help you win this war. I love you," Naomi vowed.

"I love you too," Elena replied. In a shaky tone she admitted, "Naomi…I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"Sweetie…I know. And it's okay. You never have to be strong with me. We're in this together. You can fall apart with me any time. Being real around the people who love you is the strongest thing you can do. At the same time, I know you. You can do this," Naomi encouraged. "You'll master your scepter and kick Shuriki's ass."

Elena nodded against her girlfriend's right breast. A giggle started to emerge, but she squeezed her eyes shut instead as images and sounds of the past invaded her mind, making her feel dizzy and disoriented. Letting out a cry of distress, she gasped. "No! NO!"

"Elena, it's okay, you're safe. Look at me!" Naomi firmly commanded.

Elena's eyes opened, tears flooding them as they locked with Naomi's compassionate cyan ones. "Nai…Naomi?"

"I have you," Naomi assured her, "it's okay."

"I shouldn't keep Quita moss waiting any longer," Elena softly realized.

"Give yourself a minute or two," Naomi advised, "you just got triggered again. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said her name."

"You don't need to apologize. It was an accident. I don't blame you," Elena assured her. She caught her breath as she spoke. Once she was ready, she took a deep breath.

"Remember your promise to me. I love you," Naomi kissed Elena on the cheek.

"I will. I love you too, miel. I have my mirror, so I'll call you before I leave to come home for the night," Elena reluctantly pulled out of Naomi's embrace. Going over to Quita moss, she climbed onto his back. Taking a deep breath, she blinked back the rest of her tears. Narrowing her eyes, she declared, "Let's do this," and as Quita Moss rose into the sky, her hopes to defeat Shuriki soared higher. She could do this. She would do this. She had to. For her familia-including Naomi. She wouldn't rest until Shuriki was gone for good. No matter what it took, Elena was determined to make it happen and put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

THE END


End file.
